character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ui Tamaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Ui= |-|Eve= |-|Familiars= Summary Ui Tamaki (環 うい) is the younger sister of Iroha Tamaki and a non-playable character in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Ui mainly appears in Iroha's flashbacks, where she is seen staying in the hospital with Nemu Hiiragi and Touka Satomi. She also makes a short appearance during the game's prologue, where she appears before Homura to tell her to come to Kamihama City, in which magical girls can be saved. Before the events of the game, Ui learned from Touka the existence of magical girls, witches and Kyubey (Touka learned all those things from a book written by her uncle). One day Ui, Touka and Nemu got caught up in a witch barrier, where they saw Iroha fighting a witch. There they also met Kyubey, whom was approached by Touka; the girl asked it more informations about magical girls and witches and, when she learned that magical girls become witches when they taint their soul gem, Touka explains Nemu and Ui her plan to save Iroha. She is later revealed to be part of Eve (イブ), the witch created by Magius to take over Kyubey's place to transform emotions into energy and maintain the entropy of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Ui Tamaki, Eve Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Iroha's sister, Happy witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ui should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Acausality (Is one of the four girls who isn't recognised by Ultimate Madoka), Existence Erasure (Her side of the room she shared with Iroha is completely empty and doesn't have a single thing, which could have helped Iroha to remember her), Astral Projection (Can appear as Ui to others even if her main body is Eve), Memory Manipulation (It seems that everyone forgave her existence but Iroha, who didn't remember much about Ui either), Dream Manipulation (Was able to appear to Iroha in her dreams), Purification (Can transfer all the magical girls' grief to herself). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Stop and Time Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Homura's Time Stop) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Large Size (Type 2. Will eventually become Type 5), Flight, Claw Retraction, Happiness Embodiment, Abstract Existence (Type 3. Concept of "Happiness"), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Dark Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Disaster Inducement, Emotional Manipulation (Can transform emotions into energy), Soul Materialization (Can use the soul of a girl to create a Soul Gem), Entropy Reversal, Soul Manipulation and Impurity Absorption (Can control the tainting of a soul gem absorbing its impurities), Corruption and Sleep Manipulation (Her mere presence can taint the surroundings. If someone isn't used to her impurities, they suddenly feel weak, may faint and their concentration and powers drop considerably), Willpower Manipulation (The impurity caused by her mere presence can reduce magical girls' enthusiasm and induce doubts in their mind), Damage Reduction (Can cut the damage of every magical girl but Iroha), Jewelry Empowerment and Jewelry Manipulation (Can use her jewelries to keep her body stable), Suffering Absorption and Emotion Absorption (Can increase her power absorbing curses released by magical girls and emotional energy released by humans), Astroremkinesis (Can absorb energy from the star and consume it until she becomes a huge celestial chunk), Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation and Disease Manipulation w/ her familiars (Can steal magical energy, memories, eyesight and emotions from magical girls and witches), Shapeshifting (Eve's familiars can shapeshift their legs into anchors), Air Manipulation (Eve's familiars can generate tornadoes to gather objects nearby). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Showed to be much stronger than Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet. Was believed by Magius to be powerful enough to fight Walpurgisnacht, whom is so strong that Magius admit they can't defeat her together; Homura herself, who has witnessed Walpurgisnacht's power several time, said that Eve is as strong as Walpurgisnacht) Speed: At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi) | At least FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K via sheer size Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Touka Satomi and Nemu Hiiragi) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Completely unharmed by the combined forces of Yachiyo's team, Momoko Trio, Kanagi and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: '''Planetary (Can absorb grief from magical girls around the world) | Universal w/ Entropy Manipulation '''Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Eve's jewelries are something like a barrier, keeping her body stable (since it’s a body formed by external energy, very unstable by nature); the big gem on her necklace is the core jewel that’s spreading energy across other gems. By breaking this gem, Eve would not be able to keep her body stable and dismiss. Key: Ui '''| '''Eve Gallery ui moemura.png|Ui tells Homura to come to Kamihama. 101908_eve_power.png|Eve with Touka's Doppel. eve.jpg|The Eve. eve4.png|Eve burns Kamihama City. eve5.png|Eve's full appearance. eve6.png|Ui inside Eve's gem. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4